


Candles

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, M/M, Spanking, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: Brian gives Stewie a second birthday he'll never forget.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riachinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or its characters.

May 18th. Stewie’s birthday was only one week away, and he had yet to start gift shopping. Granted he had a week still, but part of the reason he had yet to even start looking at possible gift options was simply due to the very idea of trying to find the perfect gift being absolutely daunting to him. How could it not be? It was a big occasion, the first birthday Stewie would have while they were a couple, and Brian couldn’t think of a single item he could give the tyke that would properly express the undying love he had for the boy. ...He also knew how picky Stewie could be, so there was that, as well. Still, he knew he had to get started, eventually. One thing he definitely couldn’t do was get Stewie nothing. ...God, he probably wouldn’t get to see HIS birthday if that happened.

The dog stood up.

“Hey, where ya going, babe?”

Brian turned back to look at the infant who was still lying down on his back, resting on the carpeted floor of his room.

“Oh, I just remembered something I have to take care of. I’ll be back.”

Stewie nodded, watching as the canine went to take a seat at his little plastic table where the dog’s laptop was sitting.

“Anything I can help you with?”

Brian kept up an easygoing front as he shook his head.

“No, I have it under control. Like I said, I’ll be back.”

He shot the infant a wink.

“Don’t you go anywhere.”

The baby giggled, little legs kicking up and down as he redirected his gaze at the ceiling.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Bry.”

Brian smiled and opened the laptop before clicking the icon for his browser.

He stared at his homepage for a while.

Where did he even begin?

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He and Stewie basically shared this laptop, now. Maybe the kid had gone perusing for gifts on his own already? It was worth a shot.

The dog opened up his browser history and began scrolling.

_Porn. Memes. Gossip. Gay porn. Facebook. Porn. YouTube. More gay porn. Bal...enciaga?_

The link said something about sweaters. Definitely something Stewie was looking at.

He clicked on it.

He was taken to a store page that was displaying several sweaters for boys. They were nice, something he figured Stewie would like to strut around in once the colder season came back around. And, Stewie had been browsing through them. His history had shown that Stewie had taken a look at several of these items.

Then, his eyes caught sight of the price for one of these sweaters.

_Jesus-fucking-Christ!_

$500. $500 for a fucking sweater.

_Yep. Definitely something Stewie would want…_

He was going to buy one. He already knew that. It wasn’t like money was really an issue, right now, not since his latest bestseller took off like wildfire. It hadn’t been an easy book to write, but Stewie had helped him out and, well, the results spoke for themselves. _Road to Purpose_ had been a huge hit, and best of all, it had been something he felt was worthwhile to get out there in the zeitgeist, a combination of his own memoirs as well as some personal musings that Stewie had helped him vent out and come to terms with. Of course, it probably wouldn’t have been as big a hit as it was without Stewie helping him edit it down into something more...coherent, but by the time he was done, the content really did shine. It was just another reason why he was so indebted to the boy. He’d helped him get that unique perspective he had as an intelligent dog out into the general public. That book could very well end up being his legacy, and he would have never even started it if it weren’t for Stewie. He had even been able to get his own place (a much nicer place than he'd had previously) again so that he and Stewie could have more...private time...

So, for this reason, Brian couldn’t help but consider the price only a mild annoyance. He was really well off financially, and, well...he’d give Stewie the whole world if he could. It would serve as yet another small token of his appreciation for the infant always being there for him.

He scrolled through the sweaters, trying to locate one that he felt especially suited the child. Eventually, one finally caught his eye. It was hard to tell with his limited ability to see color, but it appeared to be the same shade of red as Stewie’s overalls. He clicked on the item, and the description did indeed say it was red. The canine looked at the price.

_$350. Worth it._

In no time he had purchased the item. He clicked out of the tab and, was about to close his browser history, but as he looked at all the links Stewie had browsed through, he stopped.

That had been awfully quick, and was that really the best he could do? Just a pricey sweater? For Stewie? No, he could definitely throw in something else.

The dog began browsing through links again before finding another one that looked promising. He clicked on it.

This link took him to a specific item, a pair of child sized heels...which cost almost a thousand dollars...

_Kitten heeled mules?_

It was like another language to Brian, but well, they looked good enough. Actually, upon seeing them, he was already picturing Stewie trying them out. God, it still blew his mind just how well that kid could pull off the feminine look.

He was sold.

A few clicks later, the shoes were paid for.

He returned to the history page, and looked through it some more before clicking another link.

_A pink girl’s rhinestone shoulder bag. $745. Jesus Christ, Stewie._

The canine just chuckled to himself, though, already picturing the look on Stewie’s face when he opened up yet another gift and found this beauty, the smile that would be on his face...

_Sold!_

He went back to the list and found another item, A pair of $800 children’s loafers.

_Jeez… He must just browse all the sites that celebrities use to do quick clothes shopping for their children. This is ridiculous._

Of course he bought them. He was kind of on a roll, now. Why stop? Give that amazing child lover of his a birthday to remember!

_What else do we have here?_

“You gonna be much longer, B-ry?”

Brian looked up from his search at the boy who was still lying on the floor.

“I’ll try and hurry up. Don’t give up on me yet.”

Stewie smiled and nodded at the animal, seemingly satisfied with the response.

Brian smiled back before turning his attention back to his laptop. He clicked on another link that took him to a page displaying a wool blend coat that was selling for $1400.

Stewie was going to be well-prepared for the cold weather when it hit, that was for sure.

And, so Brian continued his shopping spree. In the next fifteen minutes, he ended up purchasing a satin mini fanny pack that went for about $700, some Gucci cologne that ran for $150, a Tiffany tea set that cost him a solid $4000, and to top it all off...a copy of the bluray for the latest _The Fast & the Furious _ film.

He may have thrown some lingerie in there. A little something they could both enjoy later.

He actually got kind of a rush from all of this exorbitant spending. It felt really good to splurge on the love of his life, but he knew he had to stop somewhere. Stewie was already going to lose his mind. He chuckled to himself and closed the laptop before returning to the boy.

“Hey, Stewie, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting kind of hungry. How about we go grab an early lunch? We can go back to my place for a bit before I bring you back home.”

He winked at the infant, who was already sitting up and getting to his feet.

“Race you to the car!”

And, the boy was out the door in a flash.

The canine laughed and followed after the child, wearing a big grin the whole way.

Saturday was going to be great day.

* * *

“And this last one is from Chris!”

Lois brought over the last of Stewie’s presents and set it in front of the now two-year-old who was sitting in his highchair. The boy quickly tore through the wrapping paper revealing...an ash...tray.

“Oh!”

The baby stared at the odd gift, the confusion on his face clear as day.

“Would ya… Would ya look at that!”

He swallowed, forcing a smile on his face as he looked at his older brother.

“Thanks, broooo.”

Lois looked at the item disapprovingly.

“Chris? Where did you even get that? And why did you give it to your baby brother? What’s he gonna do with it?”

The teenager shrugged.

“I swiped it from that hotel we stayed at a few months ago. Been holding onto it for a while and figured I’d pass it on to my little brother!”

He leaned in towards Stewie, attempting to whisper discreetly.

“You never know when you’ll need one of those.”

Stewie was still just staring at the gift, but he did eventually offer up a bit of a more genuine smile towards his brother.

“Well, I guess it is the thought that counts. Thank you, Chris.”

He set the ashtray aside.

Then, another look of bewilderment washed over his expression.

“Wait. Last one?”

He looked over at his partner, the dog sitting just off to his left. He glared at the animal.

“Ahem… And where is your gift, darling?”

Even though Brian knew that all would be made well soon, he still felt his blood run cold as Stewie’s eyes latched onto his own. He chuckled nervously and tugged at his collar before whispering.

“My place. Later.”

Stewie caught on as quickly as was expected, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“Ah. Can’t give me my gift here in front of the others. I see. Well, I look forward to seeing it.”

The pair continued to look at each other before their moment was interrupted by Lois.

“Alright, everyone! Time for cake and ice cream!”

She and Meg walked over to the fridge. When they returned, Lois was carrying a delicious looking strawberry ice cream cake with the words “Happy Birthday Stewie!” written in pink icing, and Meg was carrying a big tub of Neapolitan ice cream.

The cake was set in front of the boy, and was quickly topped with two tall, red and white striped candles, which were then lit.

“Don’t blow them out just yet, baby. Mommy and everyone else need to sing to you first.”

What followed was a less than harmonious rendition of the classic birthday song. It was all customary, of course, so despite really wanting to dig into this cake, Stewie behaved himself and waited for everyone to go through the motions.

“ _Happy birthday toooooooo youuuuuuu!”_

The song was then capped off by a round of applause before Lois spoke again.

“Alright. Now, blow out the candles and make a wish, sweetie!”

Stewie looked at the two candles standing so perfectly side by side, the flames almost dancing together. There was always something about fire that he found rather...beautiful, but he knew he had to get on with this. The baby looked over at Brian and began tapping his chin thoughtfully before finally smiling, the perfect wish coming to mind. He looked back at the candles, took a deep breath, and blew as hard as he could, snuffing both flames out and leaving nothing but two wisps of smoke that began wafting up towards the ceiling.

The family cheered again, but the noise quickly died down as Lois began serving everyone their dessert.

While all this was going on, Brian leaned over to talk to his partner.

“So, what did you wish for?”

Stewie chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t be silly, Brian. You know the rule.”

He then smiled at the dog warmly.

“If you tell someone what you wished for, it won’t come true, and we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

* * *

Brian set the champagne in the ice bucket beside the couch, and just like that, he had his luxury apartment all set for the arrival his love. It was all there: dim lighting, candles, a little moody jazz music playing just in the background, and right there on the West Indian mahogany coffee table was a stack of perfectly wrapped gifts that had all arrived in the mail over the last few days. Now, all he needed was for the two-year-old to hurry up. He’d gotten the text that he’d snuck out about an hour ago…

There was a knock on the door.

Brian smiled. He stopped by a mirror in the hallway to give himself a quick once over. He really was going the extra mile tonight, all dressed up in nice black pants and a jacket to match as well as Stewie’s favorite red button up of his.

_Perfect._

He slicked his hair back, and proceeded to the front door. He opened it, revealing an extremely excited Stewie standing in the main hallway.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait! What did you get…”

The little boy stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet for a minute as his jaw dropped slightly.

“Well, my word! Hello there, handsome!”

He giggled.

“What are you all dressed up for, Bry? There some kind of special occasion I don’t know about?”

The dog laughed before ushering his partner into the entryway of his home.

“What? Was I not supposed to have things all nice and ready for your big day?”

He took the infant’s hand and began leading him to the front living area. Stewie was obviously still very giddy, little body shaking a little as he was led further inside.

“I mean, you didn’t really bother to dress up or anything for the party earlier. I was expecting something kind of casual.”

He punched the dog in the arm.

“You should have told me! Now, I just feel all underdressed in these damn overalls. Unless you’re really just getting your kicks from the idea of a little boy sneaking off to be with you for the night, in which case, you do you, man.”

The canine grimaced as they entered the living room.

“Uhhhh... no… Let’s not go there…”

They both took a seat on the couch, and Brian watched with satisfaction as Stewie took in the setting the dog had so perfectly arranged.

The child chuckled.

“Ohhh, yeah… Someone is really trying to get some tonight.”

The canine rolled his eyes.

“What? I can’t just want to do something really nice for you on your birthday?”

Stewie replied bluntly.

“You? No.”

Brian groaned  and closed his eyes, still smiling as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Oh my god! What are those!?”

The dog’s eyes shot open in mild alarm before noticing just what had caught Stewie’s attention.

It was that absurd pile of gifts.

The dog just shrugged.

“Birthday presents, obviously.”

This time the infant’s jaw dropped fully.

“Those are all mine? From you?”

The stunned child turned to look at his partner who was doing his best to keep up a look of nonchalance as he stood up from the couch.

“Who else would they be for? Look. I’m gonna go grab us some cake. I picked one up earlier today, figured you can’t celebrate a birthday properly without cake, right?”

He smiled and then pointed at the champagne as well as two flutes that were sitting on the coffee table next to the gifts.

“Pour us up some champagne, baby?”

He didn’t wait for a reply before turning to head to the kitchen where he already had a couple of pieces of cake served up and chilling. He just needed to grab the plates as well as a fork for each of them before quickly returning to find Stewie already sipping his champagne. The other glass was on the table waiting for Brian.

Stewie was lounging on the couch with his legs crossed. He swallowed his current sip and swirled the glass as he looked at Brian seriously.

“I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to drive me crazy by building up anticipation for that stack of gifts over there. You really are awful.”

The stern look on his face gave way to a small smile followed by a lighthearted chuckle.

Brian handed the boy his plate before retaking his seat. He grabbed his glass and held it up.

“Should we toast this night?”

Stewie shrugged.

“Sure. Why not?”

He set his plate aside as he held up his own glass.

“To wishes coming true.”

Brian tilted his head at this, eyes filling with curiosity for only a brief moment before they were clinking glasses and drinking together.

For the next several minutes, they enjoyed their cake, a delicious white topped with coconut that paired brilliantly with the champagne. They engaged in the usual chit-chat, Stewie recalling an incident from earlier in the day when Lois was getting on to Peter and yelling at him to “be sure to get the right cake this time because we don’t need another naked man at a child’s birthday party”. All in all, it was very pleasant, a far cry from the ruckus of the “official” party from earlier.

Once the cake a had been finished, Brian topped off their glasses before taking the dishes and setting them off in the kitchen. He returned with an excited smile.

“Ok! I bet you’re ready to get into those presents now!”

Stewie nodded enthusiastically, taking a big sip before setting his glass down and reaching out for the gifts excitedly.

“Oh, yes! I’m so ready, Bry! Give them to me!”

The dog laughed and, then, walked over to the gift pile, making a show of trying to decide which gift to give the baby first.

Stewie wasn’t having any of it, though. He swung his foot from his place on the couch and kicked the canine in the rump.

“Get a move on, you ass!”

The dog snickered. He reached down and picked up one of the smaller gifts before turning to hand it to the tyke.

“Let’s start with this one.”

Stewie wasted no time, quickly snatching the wrapped rectangle in Brian’s paw. He tore the blue wrapping paper to shreds and laughed when he saw what was inside.

“Ha! The new _Fast & Furious _movie!”

He held the box up and gazed it.

“Heh heh! Rupert is going to be soooooo jealous. He doesn’t have that one yet.”

Brian rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath.

“Good.”

If Stewie had heard, he gave no indication as he set his new movie over on the far end of the couch.

Brian began reaching for another gift.

“I figured we’d start small. Can’t have you getting too excited just yet.”

He handed the next box to Stewie who, once again, took it eagerly. This one was slightly bigger and covered in shiny white wrapping paper that was soon ripped to pieces. Stewie opened the box that been inside and squealed when he saw what it was containing.

“Oh my god! Brian! How did you even…”

He wasn’t able to finish the sentence as another squeal echoed throughout the room.

Brian rubbed at his ear a bit, but never stopped smiling as he watched the boy take the bag out of the box.

Stewie hugged it to his chest.

“A Dolce & Gabbana shoulder bag! And, I swear, I know exactly which outfit it would go perfectly with, such a bright and fierce pink, and look at the words on it “fashion”, “devotion”, two things I’m definitely all about.”

He gave the dog a wink as he set the bag down, though his eyes remained completely glued to the item as he balled his tiny hands into fists and shook them.

“Ohhhhhhh, but I wanna go out with it, now! You have to take me out soon so I can show it off!

Brian laughed.

“Maybe we’ll do that soon, then.”

He grabbed another present.

“But, for now, you still have quite a few gifts to get through.”

Stewie turned back to look at Brian, finally, his eyes gleaming.

“I can’t even imagine what else you could have gotten. That bag alone must have cost you quite a bit. I mean, I know you’re kind of rolling in it, right now, but Jesus, Bry! Way to impress a guy!”

He snatched his next present, not even bothering to take note of the paper it was wrapped in before tearing it open to reveal a small shoebox. His eyebrow raised, intrigued.

“Now, what could these be?”

He opened the box and his hand immediately went up to his mouth to cover his loud gasp.

“Oh, my…”

He pulled out a pair of black heels that were just the right size for him.

“These are so gorgeous…”

He looked the shoes over, mouth open in awe as he examined the footwear.

“Such slick little kitten-heels…”

It was then that he noticed the brand.

“Balenciaga even! Wow! You, uh… You really weren’t playing around…”

He set the shoes in his lap and looked up at Brian with a sweet smile.

“I love them.”

Brian felt himself flushing a bit at Stewie’s reaction to his new shoes. He reached up and began scratching behind his neck as he chuckled.

“What can I say?”

He stopped scratching and grabbed another present that was then promptly handed to the boy.

“I like buying you nice things. Think I might be hooked, now, actually.”

The infant snickered as he set down his shoes and took his next present.

“Well, lucky me. See, I knew I liked you for a reason.”

He stuck out his tongue a bit before making quick work of the wrapping on his latest gift. It was another shoe box. This time Stewie noticed the brand immediately.

“Burberry!”

The lid was tossed across the room as Stewie pulled out yet another pair of shoes, a pair of loafers this time.

“Wow, these are really nice, too… Can’t really think of much to say. You’re kind of overwhelming me tonight.”

He laughed, as did Brian.

“Good. That was sort of the plan.”

Stewie set the shoes with his other ones as he continued to giggle giddily.

“They are VERY nice shoes, but goodness, if my head isn’t spinning. Can’t tell if it’s from the champagne or all this excitement. Give me another one!”

The dog happily obliged.

Stewie opened his gift, and began giggling hysterically when he saw the bag inside.

“You sly dog! You are just on a roll!”

It was a pink satin mini fanny pack designed by Alexander Wang, a fact that meant nothing to Brian but plenty to Stewie.

The infant hugged the item to his chest.

“I’m going to wear it everywhere!?”

Brian didn’t hesitate to toss another present at Stewie.

The boy yelped a little bit, quickly tossing his new bag to the side just in time to catch the next box, which was a decent amount bigger than any of the ones he’d gotten so far.

“Oooooo. What is this here?”

He shook the box a bit but heard nothing. With a shrug, he tore into the package and pulled out a new article of clothing for his trouble.

“A new sweater! And, it’s totally my shade of red, and…”

He squinted, noticing a name on the clothing.”

“Wow! This is a Balenciaga design, too…”

He whistled.

“I’m not sure I want to think about how much you spent on all these gifts, my dear…”

The canine chuckled and shook his head.

“Yes you do. I know you.”

Stewie smirked and folded the sweater neatly before putting it away.

“I’m going to have a lot of new things to try on…”

The dog nodded as he went for another box.

“Yes you are. We’re not quite done yet.”

He offered the box to Stewie, the biggest one yet.

The baby shook his head, which was still spinning, as he took it. This really was a dream come true to have Brian spoil him so thoroughly like this.

He opened the box and immediately clutched at his heart.

“Awwww! No! No, no! No, no! How are you going to be this sweet to me?”

He pulled out a very stylish but comfy looking Burberry wool duffle coat, his eyes practically watering.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve had my eyes on this beauty?”

Truthfully, Brian didn’t, but it made his heart sore a little to hear how thrilled Stewie was, right now. He finally took a seat on the couch beside the boy, placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling his in close to snuggle against his side.

“You’ll look great in it.”

Stewie nodded his head so fast it was a blur as he giggled.

“I know! I know I will!”

He turned his head to nuzzle Brian’s side.

“Thank you so much, babe…”

Brian hugged the infant tightly.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

He extricated himself from the embrace and leaned over to grab another small box.

“Still have a few more.”

He placed the box on Stewie’s lap.

The child titled his head in curiosity.

“Now, what could be in there?”

He casually began tearing at the paper, but his excitement picked up once he caught sight of a particular word.

“Gucci!”

The box was open in a flash. The child pulled out a bottle.

“You got me some new cologne!”

He looked over the bottle.

“Ahhhh. Bloom. And a big bottle of it, too. I’ll definitely use this.”

He set the item on the ground and directed his gaze the last box on the table, the biggest box yet, much too big for him to open on his lap.

“So.”

He pointed at the final gift.

“That the one you were saving for the big finale?”

The dog didn’t answer as he took the baby’s hand and urged him to stand up with him in front of the coffee table.

“Just open it.”

Stewie didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately began opening the box, though, he was a little calmer about the process this time. He genuinely didn’t know what was inside this huge thing. Could be fragile for all he knew…

The infant worked carefully until he was able to finally open one of the flaps on the box. His heart stopped for a full second, he swore it did, and both hands went up to cover his mouth as he released a shaky gasp.

“Bry...what did you get me…?”

The dog leaned forward and made a show of inspecting the contents of the box.

“What it’s just a tea set.”

He shrugged.

Stewie rolled his eyes as he finished opening the box. The tea set was shimmering, the light from the candles reflecting off of it in the most beautiful way.

The baby sunk to his knees.

“It’s a vintage Tiffany tea set… You fucking bought me a fucking vintage sterling silver bloody 8 piece Tiffany tea set, and there’s NO WAY it cost any less than $4,000. Believe me, I know.”

The canine shrugged again.

“Was it really that much?”

The boy suddenly turned so that he was facing the still standing dog, and in a flash, his hands were on Brian’s belt.

The dog’s eyes went wide as he reached down to grab those tiny hands.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”

He chuckled.

“Whatcha doin’ down there?”

Stewie starred up at him seriously.

“I’m thanking the best bloody boyfriend in this whole godforsaken universe, that’s what.”

The canine reached up to scratch behind his neck, already feeling himself becoming aroused but knowing that he still needed to do one more thing before they moved onto all that.

“Well, that’s sweet of you, but maybe you’d like to accompany me to the bedroom, if that’s where all this is going?”

Stewie was on his feet in an instant, his hand taking Brian’s paw and practically dragging the mutt to his room.

“I’m going to make it so that you won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”

The canine shuddered, always a fan of dirty talk but also knowing that Stewie was highly capable of doing exactly what he just said he would.

He gulped audibly as they crossed the threshold, the little demon smirking widely as he threw the animal towards the bed.

“Stewie, wai…”

But, Brian was already having his words cut off as the boy jumped him and captured his speaking mouth with his own, shoving that tongue down the dog’s throat as he held him tightly by the collar of that red shirt he loved so much.

Brian’s head was swimming now, finding himself completely overwhelmed by the baby’s pure sexual confidence and ferocity. He wrapped his arms around the boy and began kissing him back, baring his teeth a bit as his instincts began to take over. It wasn’t until the child made a grab for his groin that he finally snapped back to reality, prying himself away from the horny kid just long enough to finally get a few words out.

“There’s one more gift!”

The infant stopped and pushed the canine away, looking at him with an expression of utter suspicion.

“You’re joking…”

Brian shook his head rapidly.

“No, I’m not!”

He patted a spot on the bed.

“Have a seat. I’ll go get it.”

Stewie continued to stare at him oddly, but he obliged, climbing up onto the bed and having a seat where the dog had suggested.

He watched as Brian walked into his closet, stepping in for a brief minute before returning with one last plain looking, white box.

The dog took a seat beside the boy, and set the box on his lap.

“See? One more.”

Stewie shook his head.

“No matter what is in this box, I’m not sure it can possibly make me happier than I already am.”

There was a sniffle as he went up to wipe some moisture in his eye, laughing at himself as he did so.

“God, you really are amazing…”

Brian smiled before leaning over to kiss the infant’s cheek.

“I think you’re pretty amazing, too.”

The baby laughed through a few sharp breaths as he tried to hold himself together.

Brian began rubbing his back to calm him down.

“Go ahead. Open it.”

Stewie nodded and removed the lid from the box. He laughed heartily upon seeing what was inside.

“Ahhhhh. Ok, then.”

He pulled out a set of red, lacy lingerie.

“So, this is really more of a gift for you than me, right?”

He was laughing though as he admired the sexy little outfit.

Brian scoffed.

“What? For me? No, of course not! I thought you liked looking sexy for me.”

Stewie tossed the box to the floor and stood up from the bed.

“You’re right. I do.”

He turned his head to look at the dog. He winked.

“I’ll just hurry up and try this on, then. Don’t you go anywhere. I still have plans for you.”

Brian’s pants got just a bit tighter. He practically growled as he spoke.

“Wouldn’t dream of it…”

And with that, Stewie stops in the closet just long enough to fetch one of the wigs he has stored there for nights such as this before practically skipping off to the bathroom.

Brian moved up the bed and lied down, back resting on the large headboard, excitement growing.

It wasn’t long before Stewie was back in sight, turning the corner and stopping in the doorway to strike a dramatic pose as he leaned against the doorframe with one leg out further than the other.

Brian’s jaw dropped. The child looked absolutely stunning. The outfit suited him perfectly, a sexy red, see through gown that only just barely concealed some very flattering lacy, red panties. The boy was also sporting one of his favorite blonde wigs, a few locks draping over one of his eyes as he grinned at the dog with a matching red lipstick covered smile. He chuckled in a manner that was almost sinister, and Brian felt his tail wanting to wag.

“Hello, Brian…”

The dog gasped at the sultry tone, heat rushing to his cheeks. He was only just barely able to stutter out.

“Uhhhh, h-hi…”

The infant stood up straight, still laughing evilly as he sauntered over to the bed. He climbed up to join the dog and began slowly crawling his way towards him.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

Before Brian could answer, the baby was placing a hand on his crotch feeling the area and then squeezing hard.

The breath caught in the dog’s throat as Stewie hummed to himself.

“Oh, good. You’re still nice and hard for me.”

He caressed the concealed package gently with his fingertips before looking at the canine seriously.

“I’m going to need this thing in peak condition tonight. It’s about to get a workout.”

Brian laughed, actually feeling the slightest bit intimidated as Stewie proceeded to crawl forward until they were face to face, their lips ghosting over each other’s.

“Kiss me, doggy.”

Brian nodded and obeyed, pressing his lips firmly against Stewie’s as his whole body began vibrating from the sheer arousal he was feeling. He still didn’t quite understand how Stewie was able to pull off being so alluring when he wanted to, but by god, was he not complaining about it!

The infant kissed him hungrily, making all sorts of lewd noises as he interspersed their make out with the occasional nibble and suck at Brian’s bottom lip.

The dog attempted to keep up for a little while but, eventually, lost the fight as he went limp and succumbed to Stewie’s whims, nothing more than another possession for him to enjoy.

The assault must have gone on for some time because, by the time Stewie was pulling away, Brian was incredibly short of breath. He breathed in deep and just gazed at his partner in awe until he finally had the air in his lungs to speak.

“God, I love you…”

The boy giggled, his domineering facade falling away as he smiled at the canine warmly.

“I know. I love you, too.”

He pecked the dog once more on the lips before pulling back to reveal he was wearing that devilish smirk again.

“I want to show you just how much I love you…”

And before Brian could say more, Stewie was at his belt again, making quick work of undoing it. The dog lifted his hips slightly so that the kid would have no trouble yanking it out through the loops. The belt was promptly discarded, and then, Stewie began undoing Brian’s pants.

Brian’s cock was free in no time.

Stewie began clapping as if he’d just opened another present.

“Ah. There it is. There’s my little friend.”

The dog huffed at this comment. He glared at the boy.

“What do you mean ‘little’?”

Stewie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, chill out. It wasn’t an insult. It suits me just fine.”

The canine huffed again but said no more about it as he found himself quickly distracted by the child starting to lick a stripe up his length.

“Mmmmmm.”

The boy moaned, though it was the kind of moan that you hear when someone is more or less enjoying their meal.

Brian gritted his teeth, the sensation already incredibly intense. Jeez, Stewie really was doing a number on him. He already felt like he could blow.

...Not that he was going to. That would be embarrassing.

“Ohhhhhh, god, Stewie…”

Another sinister giggle from the infant.

“Normally I’d say calling someone that was extreme, but well, I am basically god, aren’t I?”

The dog slammed his head against the headboard.

“Such a cocky mouth.”

He smirked.

“Can’t wait to get my dick in it.”

Stewie shook his head and kissed the tip of Brian.

“You know, under different circumstances, I’d have to tease you big time for that remark, but lucky for you, I’m feeling mighty generous after the amazing birthday you’ve given me. So, yeah, way to go you.”

He took Brian into his mouth with no warning, and the canine could have sworn his heart started beating sporadically; so fast he felt he was on the verge of a heart attack.

“Ahhhhhh! Fuck me!”

Stewie laughed and pulled off long enough to respond.

“I don’t think you want that. Besides, you’re gonna have to fuck me in a minute. No way out of it, sorry.”

He went back to sucking Brian, taking the animal down his throat with ease and humming sensually around the organ in his mouth before beginning to bob up and down.

Brian began growling.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Stewie just ignored the animal’s cries, focusing completely on his task and not letting up for a second.

Brian came after a few more seconds.

“Shit! No! Ahhhhhh! Stewie, it’s too much!”

But it was already too late. The dog was already in the process of shooting his load even as he just started protesting.

Stewie shut his eyes and eagerly gulped down all that Brian had to offer, which actually wasn’t much. Less than usual. That was fine, though. This was just a warmup, after all.

The boy pulled up and off of the canine with a loud pop, licking a couple of drops of semen from his lips as he looked up to meet Brian’s eyes, expression completely serious.

“That was your freebie. Didn’t want you finishing on me too soon when we got down to the real fun. You’ll have to work for the next one, though.”

Brian didn’t say anything, already feeling rather exhausted, but there was a strong determination in him not to let Stewie down.

He took a few minutes to recuperate, Stewie just remaining there between his legs, gaze never wavering.

At last, he sat up and leaned forward to kiss the infant with what little strength he had been able to recover, the taste of himself on the baby’s lips already reigniting his fire.

Stewie moaned into the kiss, and got to work undoing the buttons on Brian’s shirt.

Brian shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the floor before wrapping his arms around the boy as their kiss picked up steam.

Stewie’s nimble fingers were able to have Brian’s shirt undone in no time flat. He pushed the fabric off of the canine’s shoulders and forced him to let go briefly so that he could help him remove the article entirely.

Once that was on the floor, as well, they resumed their embrace, Stewie’s arms going up and around Brian’s neck as they kissed passionately on the bed, the same bed that they made love **on** so many times before already. It just made Stewie long all the more for the day when he and Brian had THEIR own place. What a wonderful day that would be…

After a few minutes, the baby pulled away. He locked eyes with Brian, his gaze hungry.

“Birthday boy still gets requests, right?”

The dog nodded his head rapidly.

“Of course. What do you want, baby?”

The child blushed slightly, the first sign of vulnerability from him since this whole encounter had begun.

“I want my...birthday spanking.”

The canine tilted his head.

“Uhhhhh, Stewie...you’re only two. I mean, I’ll spank you, but…”

The child rolled his eyes.

“Oh, for crying out loud. Don’t overcomplicate this…”

He rubbed the area between his eyes as he sighed.

“Fine, you know what, translate it to dog years! I don’t care. Just spank me. Bend me over this knee and have at me!”

The dog’s eyes went a little wide, but Stewie’s did wonders to stoke his fire.

He chuckled darkly before picking up the infant and dragging him to the edge of the bed where he was immediately tossed over Brian’s knee.

Stewie squealed in delight as the dog took control.

Brian yanked the infant’s gown up and then pulled the back of his underwear down just enough to expose that supple ass he adored so much, his mouth starting to water at the sight immediately.

The first hit came quick.

“One.”

The boy winced. He hadn’t been entirely prepared for that one. Usually, the dog stared out a little easier on him, but he wasn’t about to start tapping out. He could take it. Let Brian hurt him a little.

The canine swatted the other cheek.

“Two.”

Having properly braced himself, Stewie found he enjoyed that next hit a whole lot more. He moaned and fell limp in the dog’s grasp.

“Remember...dog years.”

Brian simply nodded before delivering two hits in quick succession.

“Three. Four.”

The child gritted his teeth as he howled in delight.

“Ohhhhhh, yes! Give it to me, Fido!”

“Five.”

That one made a sound that echoed across the room.

Stewie felt tears forming in his eyes, but the lustful daze in his expression was a clear sign that he was greatly enjoying himself.

“Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.”

“YES!”

“Ten. Eleven.”

“Mmmmmm! Abuse that cute ass, babe.”

“Twelve.”

The baby reached over to grip the sheets that were hanging on the bed. Brian was really going at him hard, but lord was that sting on his backside not the biggest turn on…

“Thirteen.”

“Ahhhhh!”

“Fourteen.”

“Ohhhhh, god… Give me that last one, you evil mutt…”

The canine smirked as he wound up for the big finish.

“Aaaaaaaand…”

Stewie bit the blanket, preparing for impact.

The hardest hit yet came next.

“One to grow on!”

“Oh, yeeeees! That’s good, daddy!”

The canine flushed slightly upon hearing this. Stewie had never...used that one before.

He liked it.

Still, he said nothing as he pulled the tykes underwear back up before bringing the child up to sit in his lap once more.

Stewie was sweating and panting. His little spanking had apparently gotten him really worked up.

The infant swallowed and then finally directed his gaze at the animal.

“Let’s fuck, now.”

He moved his hips, using his backside to massage the lump in Brian’s lap that served as a clear indication that the dog was about ready to go again already. The boy laughed.

“I knew I could get this thing up and ready for me again. It knows it can’t resist me.”

Brian was already groaning, a response to the friction that Stewie was causing.

He remained sitting there for only a moment longer before picking Stewie up  and practically tossing him onto the mattress, immediately darting for the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lubricant.

Stewie couldn’t help but chuckle at the canine’s obvious desperation. While Brian was retrieving the bottle, he crawled up to the top of the bed **,** lied down, rested his head on the pillow **,** and waited patiently for his lover to return to him.

He didn’t have to wait long.

As Brian was making his way back, he was simultaneously kicking his pants all the way off and to the floor, completely exposing his hardening length.

Stewie licked his lips at the sight and extended his hand out for the lube.

“Let me do the honors **,** dear.”

Brian tossed the boy the bottle and sat up on his knees, his hardness extending just within reach of the child.

Stewie caught it expertly and rotated his body to lie on his side, balancing his weight on an elbow as he popped the cap and squirted some gel into his hand. He set the bottle aside and reached out to touch Brian’s cock.

“I love petting this thing.”

His hand made contact and Brian hissed a bit from the sudden cold sensation. It was soon replaced with warmth, though, as Stewie took him in hand and began jacking him off, spreading the gel all up and down the organ.

The infant hummed happily as he did his work.

“Such a unique thing to feel. I never get tired of it.”

The canine laughed and began scratching behind his neck.

“Uhhhhhh, thanks…”

The baby chuckled and then pulled his hand away.

“Can’t get too distracted with it. I’m absolutely ACHING to get that thing inside me.”

He rolled onto his back and hiked up his gown before quickly slipping his panties off, kicking them to the foot of the bed. He then looked over at the canine desperately.

“Your turn, dear.”

Brian nodded and retrieved the bottle. He waddled over to the area between Stewie’s legs before squirting the gel on a couple of digits.

Stewie shivered. The anticipation inside him swelling to unbelievable heights. He smiled at the dog above him.

“Just get me slick, babe. I don’t need too much. I just need you.”

Brian smiled back and reached down to touch the opening between Stewie’s legs.

The boy hummed happily at the contact, little body squirming a bit as he spread his legs wider for his love.

Brian now knew Stewie’s body language well enough to know that was his greenlight. He inserted a finger into the boy and began pushing in slowly.

Stewie reached up to grip the hair of his wig.

“Mmmmmm. That’s right, get in there…”

The canine shook his head as he laughed slightly at the infant’s eagerness, gradually inching his digit into the boy and watching as those eyes slowly rolled back in bliss.

“Yeeeeeeees…”

He could feel the little one’s body practically vibrating as he reached the point of full insertion **;** he didn’t spend much time moving his finger in and out before Stewie was groaning rather loudly.

The next finger went in pretty effortlessly, the lube doing its job rather well **.** Stewie was so used to being stretched, by this point, that there wasn’t much more resistance at all once you got past the initial entry. Soon, Brian was able to finger fuck the boy relentlessly, which he did for a few brief seconds before removing his fingers.

Stewie was good and ready.

The child practically whimpered as the digits left him.

“Hurry…birthday boy needs to be filled.”

Brian took a few seconds to jack his cock a bit, smirking down at the sex crazed infant as he snickered.

“It’s coming. Don’t worry, baby.”

Stewie hummed, amused.

“Hopefully it’s not coming too soon. I tried to take care of that.”

He sat up on his elbows, and half-lidded, lustful eyes met wide excited ones.

“I want you to go at me until you can’t anymore…”

Brian felt his cock twitch in his paw, a feral growl escaping him as let go of himself and shoved the baby back down on the bed. He took his position, placing Stewie’s feet against his shoulders and raising the boy up as he spoke in low **,** husky baritone voice.

“Who would I be to deny the birthday boy his wish?”

The child chuckled.

“An asshole.”

The dog laughed slightly as well. He wasted no more time, though. In the next instant, he was pushing his engorged length into his lover, breath hitching as he was overwhelmed with the familiar **,** but no less intense sensation of entering Stewie.

“Oh, god…”

Stewie was humming the whole time as Brian pushed into him, sultry voice growing higher in pitch the further the dog drove into him.

When the knot was reached, the canine slowed his thrusting ever so slightly. He’d tied with Stewie before, but it still sort of blew his mind that the child was capable of taking something so wide. So, he couldn’t help but want to be careful. Slowly but surely, though, the bulging bulb at the base of his cock slipped in.

The child’s toes curled as he felt the entirety of Brian fill him, linking them body and soul. By the time the canine was fully inside him, he was shouting up to the ceiling.

“Oh, fuck…just move, Brian!”

And move he did.

The dog could tell when Stewie was ready for a good pounding, so he didn’t bother with the usual slow start and gradual build up. Instead, his hips began moving rapidly, pushing and pulling Stewie along the mattress as the canine fell into instinctual habits, low barks and growls echoing from him as he moved. He leaned over and braced himself, placing a paw at either side of Stewie’s head as he kept the infant’s legs against his shoulders.

Stewie was a loud one in the bedroom. It had been yet another reason why Brian had felt the need to have his own place again so they could slip away and indulge in pleasure together without any fear.

The infant moaned obscenely, occasionally throwing in shouts directed at Brian, commands to his lover.

“Yes! Give it to me!

“Faster!”

“Don’t you dare hold back!”

“Fuck me, you animal!”

And all of this encouragement was incredibly arousing for the dog who was now completely leaned over Stewie and panting heavily. His hips were a blur and his mind was hazy. There was nothing he could focus on right now except this present moment, this act, and Stewie was the only one who had ever given him that.

He began lapping at the boy’s neck, another instinctual urge and Stewie reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, holding on for dear life as he rocked back and forth with speed and purpose.

“So good…so good…”

Neither one of them them knew how long this had been going on, the whole experience a blur of excruciating pleasure and soothing comfort.

At some point, though, Brian heard Stewie whispering into his ear.

“Birthday boy has one more request…”

It was enough to pull Brian back to his senses, for now.

He sat up a bit and looked at the baby, breathing heavily.

“Yeah...? What is...that...?”

Stewie’s cheeks filled with color, more color than had previously been there as he turned his eyes away for a brief moment before looking back with a pleading gaze.

“I’m close. I can feel it, but I need you to do something for me tonight. It won’t be a regular thing…”

The dog tilted his head slightly, hips never stopping as he spoke through deep breaths.

“O...k…”

No hesitation before the infant responded.

“Choke me.”

They were not the words that Brian was expecting to hear and while they did cause some mild concern, just the notion of Stewie asking for something so...extreme so casually was enough to get his heart pumping.

There was only a slight hesitation as the dog put his paws around the boy’s small neck and began to squeeze. Maybe if he wasn’t so caught up in arousal he would have thought about it more, but then again, he didn’t want to disappoint his partner on such a special day.

Stewie’s hands went up to clutch at Brian’s wrists as he attempted to gasp for air instinctively, eyes going wide before quickly falling shut.

Brian watched him carefully, ready to let go at moments notice should he feel things had gone too far. He could feel the boy’s body trying to take in air automatically to no avail, causing the baby to whither underneath him as he continued pounding into him over and over.

Around the time that Brian was beginning to worry, the sounds of Stewie’s gags slowly and slowly becoming more upsetting to him, the child finally opened his eyes gazed at him.

Even under the current conditions, those eyes were full of love and trust.

Brian moaned...then began squeezing harder.

A few seconds later, Stewie’s body went rigid, and Brian let go as he came inside him.

“Ahhhhhhhhh!”

Stewie began gasping for air as he hit his peak, all the sensations working in tandem to drive him out of his fucking mind. His back arched, and his whole tiny body began convulsing as an incredibly intense orgasm rocked his whole frame.

Brian leaned over the child again, arms wrapping around him so that their bodies could be pulled together as closely as possible.

Stewie hugged him back, no longer gasping for breath as he squeezed the canine tight and cried out.

“Oh! Brian! Yes!”

They rode out their orgasms together, the dog continuing to move as much as he could even as Stewie’s body went limp in his arms. He kept going at the boy, who was so obviously completely spent.

He wasn’t able to go for much longer, though.

Eventually, the dog felt his knees go out, causing him to fall to the side exhaustedly.

He kept Stewie in his grasp, the pair of them both breathing heavily as they rested there side by side, still joined together.

The room grew completely silent except for the sounds of slow steady breathing and it remained that way until Stewie finally stirred again.

The boy lifted his head up to look at his love. There was a gleam in his eye as he reached up to stroke the side of Brian’s muzzle.

“Thank you.”

The canine released a breath that was intended to be a laugh.

“You’re a little freak, you know that?”

The boy giggled, fingers moving to trace the outline of Brian’s jaw.

“Yeah. I know.”

He kissed the dog’s nose.

“But you love it.”

The canine sighed as he nodded his head before giving the baby another big hug.

“Happy birthday, Stewie.”

The child hugged him back and hummed happily as he replied.

“Thank you.”

He kissed the dog’s ear.

“Though you realize you’re going to have one hell of a time topping yourself next year.”

The canine groaned as he pulled away to face the boy again.

“Oh, god, I know. I couldn’t help myself, though! But, yeah, I set the bar kind of high.”

He reached up and scratched at his neck.

“I hope I can make every birthday after this one just as special for you, Stewie.”

There was a beat as a look of pure adoration washed over the infant’s face, his eyes glossing over as tears made their presence known.

“Getting to spend every birthday with you as my own was all I ever wished for, Brian.”

He leaned forward and kissed his partner gently, but things quickly grew heated from there as the pair proceeded to make out on the bed, lavishing each other with love and affection for the remainder of the night until sleep inevitably claimed them.

And that was how Stewie’s special day came to an end **.** A perfect moment where he was able to just bask in the afterglow and feel secure with the light of his life, knowing he was also the light in Brian’s life and that together they’d be able to conquer any dark times that came their way.

Just two lights. Side by side. Burning brightly. Together. Forever.


End file.
